Potter Latino
by GuaroPotterRHr
Summary: Bueno esta historia es masomenos vieja, comenzo siendo un Fic dedicado a una amiga Viviana y termino siendo un R&Hr No lo pude evitar XDD. De antemano les digo que no es H&G porque mi amiga queria quedar con Harry jejeje. Es bastante interesante!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro de 2 Mundos:  
**  
Desde las hermosas y exuberantes tierras mexicanas hasta la imponente Patagonia Argentina se extiende el vasto camino de Latinoamérica. Era difícil pensar que un hombre, de aspecto cansado y pensativo se encontrara en un solo punto de aquella gran extensión de culturas y vidas y, desde allí, pudiera admirarla toda. Sin embargo, así era.

Aquel hombre extraño que no reflejaba mas de 45 años se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos desde la majestuosa Piedra del Cocuy Venezolana, pero inesperadamente hubo algo que lo saco de sus ensimismamiento.

Buenas Tardes, Profesor Zerpa-dijo una voz tras aquel hombre.  
Profesor Dumbledore, bienvenido a mi continente-respondió mientras se volteaba para mira al recién llegado visitante.

allí se encontraba un hombre alto que reflejaba tener muchos mas de 45 años, con una larga túnica de color naranja como el atardecer que los envolvía en ese momento, su barba plateada, nariz ganchuda y unos lentes de media luna tras los cuales se encontraban un par de ojos azules; Albus Dumbledore acababa de llegar a Latinoamérica.

Te veo bastante cambiado Luis-Dijo Dumbledore acercándose y sentándose a su lado.  
Verás que nuestra vida no es nada fácil Albus-respondió.  
Oh! Para nadie lo es Luis, simplemente que a veces no somos capaces de diferenciar entre un verdadero problema y una jugarreta del destino.  
Siempre con tus palabras sabias Dumbledore, y dime ¿A q debemos tu visita? Porque no es una visita formal ya que lo habríamos hecho en el Colegio-contesto el Profesor Luis.  
Pues veras Luis como ya habrás oído en Europa las cosas se han complica con la vuelta de Voldemort.  
¿Cómo puedes pronunciar tan tranquilamente ese nombre?-contesto el profesor Luis mientras daba un respingo- Ni siquiera yo, que estoy tan lejos puedo hablar de él con tanta tranquilidad.  
Es irónico ¿No crees Luis?-dijo calmadamente el Profesor Dumbledore mientras admiraba el paisaje-Como nos hemos desligado tanto los Colegios Europeos de los Latinoamericanos y como hemos perdido la oportunidad de ayudarnos unos a los otros…  
Te recuerdo Albus-Lo interrumpió el Profesor Luis-Que fue el Profesor Igor Karkarof quien decidió que no era necesario tener relaciones con los colegios…ummm… ¿Cómo fue que nos llamo?... ahh si ya recuerdo Atrasados, así que no se porque viene todo esto…  
Luis-Fue Dumbledore quien interrumpió esta vez-Tú eres totalmente conciente de que yo he sido un luchador incansable por nuestra unión y además, si te interesa saberlo he venido aquí por decisión absoluta de los directivos de los 3 colegios europeos a hablar contigo.

El Profesor Luis se puso de pie para ver mejor a su compañero.

¿Quieres decir que Karkarof…?  
Karkarof ha muerto Profesor, murió en manos de Voldemort, y su sustituto el Profesor Smirnoff ha accedido al igual que Madame Máxime a que te presente una propuesta-Concluyó Dumbledore mientras le extendía un Pergamino de tipo Oficial-Espero tu respuesta Luis, que tengas buenas tardes y recuerda que Lord Voldemort no se conformará solo con el Viejo Continente, Hasta Pronto.

Y sin más que decir Dumbledore despareció.

**Capitulo 2: ¿?**

Hogwarts, el Gran Castillo de la Enseñanza Mágica resaltaba con todo su esplendor ante los ojos de los alumnos que iniciaban ese día un nuevo año escolar. Nuestros 3 amigos se encontraban sentados en la Mesa de Gryffindor, ese año se disponían a cursar el 6to Curso, esperando a que diera inicio el Gran Banquete.

Si no se dan prisa te juro que me como el plato-Decía Ron por lo bajo a Harry, pero no los suficiente para que Hermione no lo oyera.  
¡Ron! Recuerda que las informaciones de Inicio de Año son muy importantes-Lo reprendió Hermione.  
¡Claro! Como ya tu comiste en el Tren, además recuerda que yo…

Pero Ron se quedo en silencio al igual que el resto del Gran Salón al ver a Dumbledore de pie.  
Para empezar debo de decirle solo unas palabras: ¡A Comer!

Y entre risas y aplausos las 4 mesas que representaban las 4 casas así como la mesa principal de profesores se llenaron de manjares, pero este año había otra gran variedad de platos.

¿Qué son estas cosa envueltas en hojas?-Pregunto Ron mientras las miraba con interés.  
Son Tamales, plato Mexicano, lo se porque tengo una tía que vive en México y una vez que vino a visitarnos nos preparó, pero lo que me extraña es que no es el único plato extranjero que hay-Comentó Hermione mientras examinaba unas viandas que tenia cerca.

Luego de comer y de probar de todo un poco, los platos quedaron nuevamente vacíos y Dumbledore hizo el silencio.

Otro nuevo año se inicia, y con él nuevos retos y nuevas enseñanzas, pero este año en particular aprenderemos cosas muy importantes; como pudieron observar durante el Gran Banquete, fueron muchos los nuevos manjares que degustaron y esto en vista a que próximamente Hogwarts será el Anfitrión de un visitante extranjero que compartirá con nosotros parte de sus enseñanzas, pero esta vez no serán alumnos de Beauxbatons o Durmstrang los que nos visitarán…

Que mala suerte tienes Hermione-Dijo Ron en tono de Burla aunque con una nota de molestia-Tu amigo Vicky no te vendrá a visitar este año.  
Ron, ¿Podrías callarte?-Le espeto Harry quien ya sabia porque su amigo había hecho ese comentario.

…Para los que hayan leído La Educación Mágica en el Mundo-Y por una extraña razón todo el Gran Comedor volteo hacia Hermione- sabrán que en Latinoamérica también existen Colegios de Magias, claro esta, su funcionamiento no es igual al nuestro, por tal razón hemos solicitado que un estudiante de uno de estos colegios nos visite por un lapso de 3 meses para compartir con nosotros sus vivencias y a su vez crear lazos entre nuestros mundos, de igual manera se les estará informando quien será el alumno elegido por Hogwarts para visitar América en forma de intercambio…

¿Intercambio?-Dijo Ron perplejo  
¡Visitar América!-Dijo Hermione que no pudo evitar emocionarse.

…El alumno o alumna elegido por Hogwarts deberá llevar el nombre de su Colegio bien en alto, por lo tanto será el o la alumna mas capacitada el o la que tendrá el privilegio de representarnos en el Extranjero. De igual manera les informo que viajará solo un alumno que tenga el 5to año aprobado y que, por consiguiente, el resto de los alumnos se abstenga de participar. Los jefes de sus casas les indicarán quien la representará y luego, de las 4 casas, será elegido solo uno para representarnos. La preselección ya ha sido hecha y la selección final se hará el próximo viernes, pues nuestra visitante llagará el sábado y nuestro elegido partirá el día Domingo. Así pues sin más nada que decir los invito a descansar porque mañana será un largo día. ¡Buenas Noches a todos!.

Y de esta manera todos los alumnos se fueron retirando a sus casas sin poder evitar ir especulando quien sería el elegido por su casa y quien sería el elegido final. Mientras tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban enfrascados en otra conversación.

¿Cómo crees que será el alumno de intercambio?-Pregunto Harry a sus amigos.  
Pues debe ser alguien muy interesante y un excelente alumno-Contestaba Hermione soñadoramente.  
Pues a mi no me hace nada de gracia, según tengo entendido los brujos latinos tienen sangre inestable.  
¡Ron! Esa no es forma de hablar recuerda que igual son brujos y no es nada cordial menospreciar a los brujos por su sangre-Dijo Hermione con los ojos un poco empañados.  
¿Qué significa sangre inestable?-Quiso saber Harry para zanjar aquella conversación que le recordaba como Malfoy había humillado a Hermione.  
Significa que en su sangre corre la Magia Negra, nunca se sabe como pueden reaccionar porque la sangre de los brujos ancestrales se ligo con la de los brujos europeos durante la conquista, por eso los brujos latinos no usan varita…  
¿No usan varita?-pregunto Ron sorprendido-entonces ¿Cómo hacen sus hechizos?  
Utilizan un anillo-sentencio Hermione-las varitas son muy estables mientras que los anillos se adaptan a sus deseos mentales y evita que reaccionen de forma indebida cuando se activa su sangre inestable.  
¿Eso quiere decir que los Brujos Latinos son peligrosos?-Pregunto Harry que se comenzaba a preocupar  
No, en lo absoluto-contesto Hermione-Son solo comentarios poco amigables de algunos magos, lo que si es cierto es que los Brujos Latinos poseen un gran poder pero parte de él es debido a la Magia Negra, por eso utilizan el anillo.

Los 3 iban caminando tan concentrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que llevaban 10minutos parados frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda que ocultaba la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

¿Cuál es la clave?-Pregunto Harry a sus amigos, pues ambos eran prefectos.  
"Tamales"-contesto Hermione, se abrió el retrato y los 3 entraron sin saber la sorpresa que les esperaba a uno de ellos.

**Capitulo 3: Una Reaccion Inesperada:  
**  
Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraban en el Gran Comedor oyeron que se acercaba apresuradamente y con paso firme la Profesora Macgonagall entregando los Horarios de Curso, pero al llegar a donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione dijo:

Srita. Granger la espero en 5 minutos en mi despacho-Miro a Harry y a Ron y luego añadió-sin acompañante, la espero.  
¿Qué has hecho Hermione?-Le pregunto Harry que estaba tan preocupado como su amiga.  
Que yo recuerde nada-Dijo esta que le temblaba la voz.  
A lo mejor es porque ayer no ordenamos a los de Primero por estar conversando Hermione-Dijo Ron que comenzaba a alarmarse también.  
No seas tonto-Le dijo ella-Si fuese sido eso te habría llamado a ti también.  
Si, pero recuerda que tu eres mucho mas responsable que yo! Quizás te castigue a ti para que tu me castigues a mi!-Dijo Ron a punto de llorar pues no esperaba que, si Hermione fuera quien lo castigará, se la pondría fácil.  
Miren ¿Saben que, mejor voy a ver que es lo que quiere y así nos quitamos esta angustia les parece-Y sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y se fue con paso decidido al Despacho de Macgonagall.

No la vieron en la Primera Clases de Encantamientos, ni en Herbología, pero, como luego de esta tenían Transformaciones, quizás Macgonagall les dijera que había sucedido con su amiga. Pero al llegar al aula no hubo necesidad de que preguntarán; Hermione se encontraba allí, frente a la Chimenea mientras por esta, un poco aturdidos, aparecían los padres de la chica; Los Señores Granger.

Siéntense todos y esperen en silencio por favor-Dijo la Profesora Macgonagall en un tono fuerte y entendible.

Todos estaban expectantes ante lo ocurrido; los padres de Hermione no eran Magos pero habían viajado con polvos Flu así que debía de haber sucedido algo realmente grave como para que 2 muggles se saltarán el Código para el Uso de la Magia con Personas no Magos. Ron estaba junto a Harry y ambos veían como la Familia Granger completa se encontraban hablando con la Profesora Macgonagall en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ellos pudieran oírse.

Algo esta mal-Dijo Harry luego de casi 20 minutos de observar aquella escena-Algo esta realmente mal.  
Harry-Dijo Ron que hablaba con un hilo de voz-¿Tu crees que se quieran llevar a Hermione del Colegio? ¿Crees que sus padres quieran retirarla?  
No lo se-Dijo Harry a quien también se le metieron aquellos pensamientos en la mente, pero hubo algo que lo devolvió a su mundo e hizo que reflejara una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-Y a ti porque te preocupa tanto si se llevan a Hermione, pues ustedes se la pasan como perros y gatos peleándose, así que para ti sería mejor ¿no?  
Ehh…yo…-Pero Ron fue interrumpido por la voz de la Profesora Macgonagall y dio gracias en silencio a la misma.  
Disculpen la demora-Dijo la Profesora Macgonagall a toda la clase-pero como podrá observar tenia asuntos que tratar-y señalo con una mano los padres de Hermione quienes estaban volviendo a entrar en la Chimenea con una expresión de espanto y admiración a la vez-Srita. Granger por favor ocupe su lugar-Dijo a Hermione luego de que, con una hoguera de un color verde esmeralda, sus padres desparecieran-Bien como iba diciendo, estaba reunida con los padres de la Srita. Granger porque les estaba informando que esta había sido elegida como la candidata de la Casa Gryffindor para concursar e ir a representar a nuestro Colegio en el extranjero…  
¿Queeee?-Exclamo Ron sin poder evitarlo, se puso de pie y agrego-¡No te puedes ir Hermione! ¡No me puedes dejar!.

Toda la clases quedo en silencio, Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de oír y por la expresión de Hermione ella tampoco. Sin embargo, Ron, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sentó y corrigió aunque ya era demasiado tarde:  
Qui-qui-ero decir que no nos puedes dejar a Harry y a mi, ¡somos tus amigos!.  
Señor Weasley le recuerdo que la Srita. Granger aun no ha sido elegida para representar al colegio-Ron puso una cara de inminente satisfacción-Pero esto no significa que no debamos apoyarla, sería un honor que fuera la Casa de Gryffindor la que llevará la responsabilidad de representarnos ante otros colegios así que espero-Y esta vez dirigió una mirada fulminante a Ron-que la apoyen en todo lo posible.

Al decir esto sonó la campana que indicaba que la clase había terminado, pero no así la platica con Hermione. Harry y Ron esperaron que todos se fueran para poder abordar a su amiga sin que nadie los interrumpieran, cosa que se les hizo difícil debido a que todos los alumnos de la Casa Gryffindor la felicitaban al pasar. Cuando por fin lograron estar solo el primero en hablar fue Ron y lo hizo a manera de reproche:  
¿Y bien?-Dijo este mirando a Hermione aunque no directamente a los ojos-¿Qué has hecho para meterte en esto? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que pretendías hacer? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?-A medida que hablaba iba subiendo el tono de voz-¿Qué acaso no pensaste en mi?...

Al llegar a este punto Ron se puso del color del tomate y Hermione pestaño varias veces seguidas para poder asimilar lo q había oído:

Ron ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-Pregunto ella buscando su mirada.  
Ehh…¿Qué por que demonios no confiaste en nosotros?-Culmino este aunque mirando al piso.

Hermione lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y luego comenzó a hablar de una forma seca y rápida: 

¡Yo no hice nada, tu viste cuando la Profesora Macgonagall fue a buscarme al Gran Comedor, cando llegue a su despacho ella me dijo que yo era la Elegida por la Casa Gryffindor para concursar y, si era posible representar la escuela. Me dijo que podía consultarlo con mis padres y que el Ministerio había habilitado la Chimenea de mi casa con la spam; hable con ellos y me dijeron que, si yo estaba segura no había ningún problema y como no tengo nada que me amarre a este Colegio-Y esta vez echo una mirada fugaz a Ron para ver su reacción-pues acepte y eso es todo.  
Pues a mi me parece bien-Opino Harry-Tu eres la mas idónea y no creo que los de las otras casas te den mucha lucha, sobre todo Slytherin, según oí fue Malfoy el Elegido así que no tiene mucha oportunidad.  
¡Harry!-Dijo Ron de repente-¿Acaso estas de acuerdo con que Hermione sea la elegida?  
Pues claro que estoy de acuerdo, es nuestra amiga y se lo merece mas que nadie-Replico Harry de inmediato.  
Ron-Dije inesperadamente Hermione-¿Tu no quieres que yo me vaya, porque si tu no quieres yo puedo…  
¿Yo?-Dijo Ron levantándose de un salto-Por mi no hay ningún problema puedes irte tranquilamente, como bien lo dijiste, no hay nada que te amarre a este colegio.

Hermione no contesto, se levanto y se fue dando zancadas hacia la Sala Común, pero ni Harry ni Ron se percataron del detalle que ella estaba llorando.

¡Tienes que ayudarme Harry!-Dijo Ron arrodillándose ante su amigo-No podemos dejar que Hermione se vaya!  
Ron ¿Quién te entiende, primero dices que no te puede abandonar en plena clase, luego le dices que por ti no hay problema y que puede irse tranquila y después pretendes que yo te ayude a impedir que se vaya?.  
Esta bien!-Dijo Ron enfadado-Sino quieres ayudar a tu mejor amigo no importa, adiós-Y se fue por el mismo camino que tomó Hermione.

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que sentían mutuamente entre Ron y Hermione pero no iba a ser él quien lo dijera, sería el tiempo y las circunstancias lo que los obligará a ambos a aceptar lo que sienten el uno por el otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 4: La Prueba Final  
**  
Los días siguientes pasaron sin muchas variantes, en los pasillos no se hablaba de otra cosa que de los elegidos de las diferentes casas mientras Ron y Hermione solo se dirigió la palabra para cosas netamente necesarias.

¿Sabes quien es el Elegido de Hufflepuf? Ernie Macmillan-Le comentaba Hermione a Harry y Ron aunque solo miraba al primero-Y de Ravenclaw es una tal Emilie Stanford, forma parte del Club de amantes de la Biblioteca.

Ron hizo una mueca de aburrimiento pero Hermione lo ignoró y continúo comentando sobre la última prueba con la que se elegiría al Enviado de Hogwarts.

Entonces el viernes a primera hora debemos presentarnos los elegidos; Macmillan, Stanford, Malfoy y yo en el Despacho de Dumbledore, pues será él quien nos haga el examen-Decía Hermione muy emocionada-Ya he comenzado a leer todos mis apuntes desde que comencé en Primero y he leído algunas cosas de Sexto y Séptimo…  
Tranquila Hermione-Le decía Harry-No creo que haya alguien en todo el Colegio, a parte de ti, que se haya leído Historia de Hogwarts así que no tendrás problemas pues recuerda que es un intercambio cultural y de experiencias.  
Tienes razón, de todas formas iré a la Biblioteca a practicar, adiós Harry-Y sin más se levanto y con su cabello le dio un coletazo en el Rostro a Ron.  
Harry dime la verdad ¿Tu crees que elijan a Hermione?-Ron sonaba muy asustado aunque lo disimulaba tosiendo un poco.  
Pues la verdad estoy casi seguro, no hay nadie en todo Hogwarts que pueda con ella, a menos que esa Stanford se haya leído ya todos los libros de la Biblioteca, pero nos tocará esperar hasta el Viernes en la noche cuando nos digan.  
La semana continuó mientras todos ansiaban que llegará el viernes, día en el que se diría quien será el representante de Hogwarts. Malfoy no perdía oportunidad para hacer algún comentario despectivo contra Hermione:

Imagínense, la Sangre Sucia representando al Colegio, nos avergonzarías, tienen que elegir a alguien de casta, y de todos yo soy el único indicado para esta labor.  
Si Malfoy, quizás tengas razón pero lamentablemente tu sangre no circula por tu cerebro-Y con estas palabras Hermione le dio la espalda y se fui riéndose a carcajadas.

El viernes en la mañana, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor desearon suerte a su representante cuando esta se disponía a Dirigirse al despacho de Dumbledore. Los últimos fueron Harry y Ron. El primero la abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo:

No te preocupes por nada, no hay posibilidad de que te ganen, y serena siempre vale?.  
Vale-Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar a donde estaba Ron, recostado a la Salida del Cuadro de la Señora Gorda, le dijo:

Bueno, ya…me voy a la prueba.  
Que tengas suerte-Dijo Ron sin mirarla y sus palabras no sonaban nada convincentes.  
¿Eso es todo? ¿Buena Suerte?-Dijo Hermione bastante triste.

Ron, que no se había fijado en Harry, lo vio saltando haciendole señas y queriéndole decir "Abrázala". Al entender, Ron se fue acercando a ella mientras ella lo veía acercarse, él abrió sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, ella se sentía la mujer más segura del mundo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar diciendo:

Si tu me lo pides yo no voy, Ron, si tu me dices que me quede yo me quedo.

Pero al oír esto Ron la soltó de inmediato y sin darle tiempo a que esta viera su cara se fue corriendo mientras Hermione confundida dio media vuelta y se dirigió con paso taciturno al despacho de Dumbledore, sin saber que a sus espaldas Ron estaba hecho un verdadero mar de lagrimas.

No la vieron en todo el día y al anochecer todos llegaron muy temprano al Gran Comedor para saber cuanto antes quien había sido el elegido. Las mesas estaban desde mucho antes de la hora de la cena abarrotadas de los estudiantes que esperaban con ansias las palabras de Dumbledore.

Cuando se hizo la hora de la Cena ya el Gran Comedor se encontraba repleto y todos miraban expectantes hacia la Mesa de los Profesores esperando el veredicto final. Los elegidos por las casas no se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas y todos supusieron que estaban esperando en un lugar retirado para evitar las preguntas de sus compañeros. Al fin cuando ya todos no soportaban mas Dumbledore se levanto y el silencio se hizo.

Veo que en el día de hoy hemos acumulado el hambre pues me han comentado que han estado desde temprano aquí así que creo que será mejor que Cenemos primero y luego sepamos los resultados ¿les parece?

Todos comenzaron a hacer señas negativas mientras Dumbledore sonreía y se preparaba para hablar nuevamente:

Me lo supuse, son otros los motivos de su llegada prematura, bueno entonces no demos mas largo y comencemos con los resultados-Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas de risas, aplausos y gritos de jubilo-Bien, bien comencemos…  
Les recuerdo que las puntuaciones están evaluadas sobre 100 puntos, a los 4 estudiantes se les aplico un examen oral, escrito y práctico donde demostraron, no solo sus habilidades y aptitudes, sino su conocimiento sobre Hogwarts y la Educación Mágica. Ahora si…veamos…ah aquí esta:

El Señor Draco Malfoy, representante de la Casa de Slytherin obtuvo un total de 60Puntos y su sobresaliente lo obtuvo en cuanto a Maldiciones Prohibidas…

Se escucharon vítores y aplausos desde la mesa de Slytherin mientras Dumbledore retomaba la palabra:

La Srita. Emilie Stanford de la Casa Ravenclaw logro una puntuación de 87puntos y su mayor desempeño lo obtuvo en el examen escrito…

Esta vez fue la Mesa de Ravenclaw la que aplaudió a su representante. Dumbledore prosiguió:

El Señor Ernie Macmillan de la Casa Hufflepuf alcanzó un total de 97Puntos y su mayor actuación la logro en Aptitudes Mágicas…

Los aplausos de la Mesa de Hufflepuf ensordecieron al Gran Comedor y en el pecho de Ron surgió la esperanza.

Creo que esa es la mayor puntuación ¿No crees Harry, pobre Hermione-Hablaba con un tono de euforia contenida totalmente obvio-quizás no le toca, eso será lo mejor, ahora nos toca a nosotros consolarla y…

Pero su comentario fue cortado porque Dumbledore volvía hablar y esta vez de una forma altiva y emocionada:

Y por ultimo lugar, pero no menos importante, tenemos a la Srita. Hermione Granger de la Casa Gryffindor quien obtuvo la puntuación sobresaliente de 120Puntos…

El escándalo formado por la Mesa de Gryffindor no tenía precedente alguno, su emoción subía con cada segundo, todos gritaban menos alguien; Un chico de Cabello Rojo aprovecho el momento de la alegría para salir del Gran Comedor sin ser percibido.

…La Srita. Granger ha sido elegida como representante de Hogwarts debido a su sobresaliente conocimiento y a su actuación modelo en lo que respecta a habilidades mágicas y al conocimiento de Hogwarts. Su compañera partirá el día Domingo en la Mañana y a su vez les informo que nuestro Huésped llegara el día de mañana a las 9am, así que los espero a todos a esa hora en este mismo lugar y por el mismo canal, buenas noches.

Y entre risas y comentarios los estudiantes se fueron retirando pero ya había un alumno que estaba llegando a su Sala Común y al entrar se consiguió con una sorpresa inesperada.

¡Ron! ¿Que haces aquí antes que los demás, ¿Por qué no estas en el Gran Comedor?.  
Felicidades Hermione-Dijo este aunque obviamente no lo emocionaba en absoluto-Lo lograste, ¿eso era lo que querías no? Pero ¿Por qué no estuviste en el Gran Comedor, todos te aplaudieron mucho.  
Dumbledore dijo que subiéramos a la Sala Común, así evitaríamos que se formará el relajo en pleno vestíbulo y aquí estoy preparando las…cosas.  
Ah que bien-Dijo Ron en tono sepulcral-pues felicidades y suerte.  
¡Ron! ¿Adonde vas?  
A acostarme, no me siento bien, buenas noches.

En ese momento se abrió el retrato y por él desfilaron todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que se abalanzaron sobre Hermione para felicitarla y aprovechar la ocasión para festejar. Aunque ni Ron ni Hermione se encontraban en condiciones para estar celebrando pues había algo mucho más fuerte que les oprimía el pecho.

**Capitulo 5: El Ojo y el Beso:  
**  
Al amanecer todos se despertaron exaltados y bajaron rápidamente al Gran Comedor; no podían asimilar que, en tan poco tiempo, sucedieran cosas tan interesantes y que merecieran la pena presenciar. Aun no se habían repuesto de la celebración de la Elección de Hermione cuando ya estaban preparando una bienvenida al nuevo estudiante.

Harry y Ron bajaron juntos, pues Hermione había tenido que bajar mas temprano porque tendría que estar en la Mesa de Profesores por ese día, lo cual Ron agradeció internamente.  
¿Dónde crees que ubiquen al nuevo alumno?-Le preguntaba Ron a Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras  
Pues la verdad no se-Contesto Ron que se encontraba como en otro mundo-Con tal y no sea un presumido como Malfoy no hay problema.  
Tienes razón-Comento Harry-Debe ser muy adulto porque, según tengo entendido nos dará clases ¿cierto?  
así es-Finalizó Ron pues en ese momento se adentraban en el Gran Comedor.

Ese día estaba adornado con 6 Estandartes diferentes, 3 de cada lado. Harry y Ron reconocieron los de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang y los otros 3 supusieron que eran de los 3 Colegios de Magia Latinoamericanos. Se sentaron en su mesa y Ron no pudo evitar volver la mira en donde se encontraba Hermione; estaba sentada al lado de Dumbledore y de la Profesora Macgonagall. Aquel día todos los docentes llevaban túnicas iguales; negra y con el Escudo de Hogwarts estampado en el pecho.

En todas las mesas se oían los murmullos de quienes se imaginaban como sería el nuevo alumno y en que se diferenciaría de ellos, pero aquellos murmullos cesaron cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie y hablo con voz potente y clara:

Buenos días a todos! En el día de hoy Hogwarts se viste de Gala pare recibir a un Invitado del extranjero a cual trataremos como si fuera de nuestra casa. Este alumno se encargará de compartir con todos ustedes sus experiencias al igual que ustedes compartirá las suyas con este. Bien, sin más nada que decir les presento a nuestro invitado de honor; directamente de la Escuela de Brujería Suramericana Centella dirigida por mi colega y homologo el Profesor Luis Zerpa! Adelante, no tengas pena.

El Gran Comedor quedo en silencio absoluto; en el umbral de las Grandes puertas de Roble se encontraba una persona que no aparentaba mas de 15 años y que para sorpresa de muchos llevaba como uniforme una túnica muy diferente a las de Hogwarts; esta era Blanca y de una tela suave y liviana, en el pecho relucía un Escudo en el que se veía un Anillo Blanco con un Ojo de Piedra Central que se movía como el ojo mágico de Moody, pero de una manera tan sutil que pasaba por desapercibido. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de que era una Chica.

La chica cuyos ojos claros relucían en todo el comedor, a pesar del color canela de su piel, caminó con paso decidido por entre las mesas dirigiéndose directamente a donde se encontraba Dumbledore y al llegar allí este le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. Cuando esta estuvo sentada Dumbledore volvió a hablar sacando del trance en que había caído la mitad del Comedor mientras seguían con la vista a la nueva estudiante:

Les presente a la Señorita Viviana Mendoza, ella será nuestra huésped y quien compartirá con nosotros sus experiencias en el nuevo mundo, espero que todo ustedes se comporten de la manera correcta con ella y sean de su ayuda en lo que ella necesite. En vista de que será la Señorita Hermione Granger quien viajara, nuestra invitada será ubicada en la Torre de Gryffindor y el Prefecto encargado será su Tutor y Guía alrededor del Castillo. La Srita Mendoza ha sido encantada con el Hechizo de la Torre de Babel para que pudiera entender nuestro idioma y nosotros a su vez entender el de ella. El lunes les informaremos como serán divididos los Grupos para trabajar con la Srita. Mendoza en sus Clases, les recuerdo que deberán respeto a la misma pues desempeñará el mismo rol que cualquier Docente en nuestra Institución. Así pues les recuerdo que la despedida a la Srita Hermione Granger se realizará mañana a las 12 de Mediodía en las afueras del Colegio, loes esperamos, pueden retirarse… con la excepción del Señor Weasley y el Señor Potter. Buenos días y a disfrutar del día!

Harry y Ron se acercaron a la Mesa de Profesores donde, en ese momento, solo quedaban El Profesor Dumbledore, Hermione y la alumna de intercambio. Cuando llegaron Ron no pudo evitar mirar lo guapa que era la nueva estudiante y tampoco pudo impedir que se le dibujara una sonrisa estupida en la cara cuando esta volteo y le regalo una sonrisa.

¿Y que tal estuvo el viaje Srita. Viviana?-Oyó Harry que Dumbledore preguntaba-Me ha dicho el Profesor Zerpa que usted sabe utiliza a la Perfección el Vuelo del Águila como transporte.  
Si, así es profesor, pero a decir verdad viaje mediante un Traslador que se habilitó desde el Ministerio de Hechicería en Venezuela hasta el Ministerio de Magia en Londres, de allí unos miembros del Diplomado me escoltaron hasta el Colegio-Contesto esta tranquilamente-Es muy lindo el Castillo profesor Dumbledore, nuestro Director nos dijo que usted estuvo en nuestro Instituto, nada comparado con este Castillo pero como usted bien sabrá nuestro fuerte es la Naturaleza.  
así es Srita. Viviana pero no creo que sea justo que le adelantemos fragmentos de la interesante Historia de los Colegios Latinoamericano solamente a un par de estudiantes-Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y a Ron.  
Esta bien Profesor, ¿podría indicarme donde queda mi Dormitorio, la verdad estoy muy cansada por el viaje y debo descansar para mañana.  
No se preocupe, el Señor Weasley es el Prefecto de Gryffindor y a su vez su Guía y Compañero-Dijo Dumbledore mientras Ron extendía un mano sudorosa y temblorosa a la chica de los ojos claros.

Esta, sin apenarse en lo más mínimo, tomo a Ron de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla alegando:

En mi país, solo entre Hombres se saludan con la mano, espero que aquí no sea algo indebido profesor Dumbledore-Dijo la muchacha mientras observaba a Dumbledore quien contesto riendo:  
¡En lo absoluto! No existe ningún problema…ahh y este es el Señor Potter, tengo entendido que ustedes también conocen sus Historia ¿no?.  
La Chica cuyos ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad mientras ubicaba en la frente de Harry la legendaria cicatriz se detuvo al notar que Harry la miraba ceñudo y comprendió de inmediato.

Oh lo siento mucho!-Se acerco a Harry y lo beso en la mejilla también-No quise incomodarte, se lo que se siente, igual nos sucede a nosotros con los Anillos Mecanos; la gente siempre se interesan en saber como podemos trabajar la Hechicería sin una Varita. No te preocupes y disculpa.  
No te preocupes-Contesto Harry quien aun estaba rojo por el beso.  
Profesor ¿Ya puedo escoltar a nuestra invitada a su dormitorio?-Dijo Ron pero esta vez con un tono de sutileza y suficiencia que sorprendió a Harry.  
Oh si Señor Weasley adelante, Buenos días y disfruten del día!-Contestó Dumbledore, dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta que se encuentra detrás de la Mesa de Profesores.

Harry y Ron iban escoltando a Viviana mientras ella sonreía tranquilamente hasta que una voz que denotaba un profundo enojo retumbo tras ellos:

Yo me voy mañana a mediodía ¿Podrían esperar a que yo me fuera para comenzar a ignorarme?-Hermione estaba lívida de Rabia, se levanto y fue caminando hacia ellos con una rapidez que podría representarse como que va urgentemente al baño.  
Ah! Lo Siento Hermione!-Se excuso Harry-Es que la Srita…  
Dime Viviana por favor, los protocolos déjalos para las clases si quieres.  
Eres tan espontánea Viviana-Dijo Ron mientras la observaba embelesado- Pero dijiste que estabas cansada! Q hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Y sin hacer mas preguntas comenzó a caminar por las escaleras que lo llevarían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor dejando a Harry y a Hermione plantados en el Comedor.

Estas viendo?-Comenzó Hermione- ni siquiera me he ido y ya me cambió por otra! Es un descarado! Un Imbecil! Un…

Pero mientras Hermione despotricaba contra Ron, Harry recordaba vivamente el Beso de la latina y sin poner atención a Hermione se pregunto si eso era lo que llamaban el "Sabor Latino"

**Capitulo 6: Un Giro Inesperado:  
**  
El amanecer del día Domingo también estuvo cargado de emociones encontradas; la perspectiva de la Partida de Hermione combinada con la llegada de la Bruja Latina había inspirado en los alumnos de Hogwarts la necesidad de madrugar para llegar al Gran Comedor, epicentro de todos los acontecimientos.

Ese día en la mañana Hermione bajo del Cuarto de las Chicas para encontrarse con sus amigos por ultima vez ante de su viaje, pero al llegar abajo ocurrió algo que cambio el rumbo de todos sus planes. Ron y Harry se encontraban conversando de manera muy animada con la Chica de los Ojos Claros, seudónimo colocado por Dean Thomas, y no parecían haber notado su presencia.

Ejem, Ejem-Carraspeo Hermione desde las escaleras para anunciar su llegada.  
Ah Hola Hermione!-La saludo Harry-Creo que tu no conoces a Viviana ¿Cierto?.  
Si la conozco, por si no lo notaste, yo estaba ayer sentada en la Mesa de los Profesores cuando ella llegó-respondió Hermione fríamente.

La chica al notar la tensión del momento, se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione para saludarla, le extendió la mano y dijo:

Hola! Me llamo…  
Ya se como te llamas-la interrumpió Hermione fulminándola con la mirada.  
Ehh… Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti-Dijo la Chica algo tímida.  
¿Ahh si?-Contesto Hermione menos alterada-¿Y que te ha dicho de mi?.  
Pues… que eres muy estudiosa aunque un poco mandona-Dijo la Chica sin inmutarse.  
Ahhh! ¿Con que eso fue lo que te dijo el pequeño Ronie eh?-Contesto Hermione que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar-Ya veo…bueno no los interrumpo más, debo hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore…  
Oh! Si quieres me esperas, yo también necesito hablar con él y no se llegar a su Despacho…  
No hace falta!-Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie-Si quieres yo te llevo! Después de todo esa es mi obligación ¿No?.  
Si!-Dijo Harry también levantándose-Nosotros podemos acompañarte!.

Hermione que no podía creer lo que acababa de oír salió como un rayo por el Retrato de la Señora Gorda. Harry y Ron que aun no comprendían nada hicieron señas a Viviana y dijeron:

Bueno! Andando!.

Y los tres salieron rumbo a la Oficina de Dumbledore sin sabe lo que les esperaba. Al llegar a la Gárgola que custodiaba la entrada vieron que esta se apartaba para dar paso a 2 personas que salían; una era sin duda el Dueño de aquel Despacho y la otra, con cabellos alborotados y una mirada que denotaba tranquilidad, era Hermione.

Buenos días profesor-Dijo Ron-Hemos traído a Viviana para…  
Buenos días señor Weasley, por favor convoque a los prefectos de todas las casas y dígales que la Despedida de nuestro Representante se ha adelantado, los espero a todos en 20 minutos en el Gran Comedor, y usted Señorita Granger vaya y busque a quien usted sabe y dígale que lo espero en mi Oficina e 10 Minutos. Harry, hazme el favor de escoltar a nuestra invitada al Gran Comedor junto con todos sus compañeros y aguarden allí. Los veré en breve-Y sin decir más nada dio media vuelta y volvió a su Despacho tras la Gárgola.  
Cuando hubo desaparecido tras esta Hermione sin decir nada salio con paso decidido por el pasillo, mientras Ron miraba a Harry con los ojos blancos del espanto y con gran esfuerzo dijo:

Ha-Ha-rry, ho-hoy parte Hermione, quizás este molesta conmigo! quizás haya querido adelantar el viaje! Oh que he hecho! La he ignorado todo este tiempo!-Y sin poner atención a la cara de perplejidad de su amigo ni la mirada de desconcierto de Viviana se fue por el pasillo a cumplir con la tarea asignada, mientras comentaba para si mismo lo idi que había sido.  
Ehh-titubeo Viviana-¿Ellos son novios?.  
No-Dijo Harry con serenidad-Aunque ambos están loquitos el uno por el otro, bueno lo mejor será que bajemos al Gran Comedor, para ver que ha sucedido.

Y sin decir más, ambos bajaron directamente al Gran Comedor donde, seguramente, ya todos se debían encontrar, fieles a su interés por las cosas que sucedían en Howarts. Al llegar abajo vieron que, efectivamente ya se encontraba lleno el Gran Comedor, se ubicaron en sus asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor y esperaron expectantes de lo que sucedería.

Ya Ron se encontraba en el gran Comedor y tenía un aspecto bastante desalentador. La Mesa de Profesores se fue llenando y el último en llegar fue Dumbledore que, inmediatamente se dirigió a todo el Colegio:

Bien, los he convocado antes de la Hora Prevista porque ha habido un cambio de planes al último momento…  
Lo sabia, lo sabia-Comentaba Ron por lo bajo.  
Nuestro estudiante elegido partirá dentro de 15 minutos, pero debo decirles que ya no será la Señorita Granger la que viajará…  
¿QUE?-Exclamo en pleno el Gran Comedor.  
así es, por decisión de la Señorita Granger de quedarse en la Institución, será el alumno que la precedía en puntuación el que viajará, es decir, Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuf…  
¿Por qué demonios Hermione ha decidido quedarse?-Preguntaba Harry atónito.  
No lo se-Contestaba Ron que no podía disimula la felicidad que sentía-quizás se haya arrepentido.  
El señor Macmillan-Continuo Dumbledore-llevará la responsabilidad de poner en alto el nombre de Hogwarts así como demostrar nuestro interés por logran la integración. Bien pueden acercarse todo a despedir al Señor Macmillan en la Salida del Castillo…

Pero Harry y Ron tenían otras cosas en mente. Ambos sabían donde estaba Hermione así que fueron a buscarla para pedirle una explicación. Viviana iba con ellos.

¿Por qué ha decidido quedarse?-Preguntaba esta jadeando mientras subían a toda prima las escaleras del vestíbulo-Yo la veía bastante segura.  
Eso es lo que queremos averiguar nosotros también-Dijo Harry mientras frenaban ante el Retrato de la Señora Gorda-"Tamales"

Los 3 entraron en la Sala Común y, en efecto allí se encontraba Hermione, observando por la ventana. Cuando los vio trato de subir por las escaleras que conducían al Cuarto de las Chicas pero Harry la detuvo.

¡Un Momento! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-Le dijo este mientras la sostenía por un brazo-Creo que nos merecemos una explicación por este cambio tan brusco ¿No crees?.  
Pu-pues he querido quedarme y punto-Sentenció Hermione aunque sin mirar a Harry.  
No nos tomes por estupidos Hermione-Dijo Ron que se acababa de inmiscuir en la conversación-¿Acaso crees que nos vamos a comer ese cuento?  
Pues tendrán que aceptarlo porque es la verdad-Dijo esta firmemente.  
Chicos-dijo Viviana quien había observado todo desde distancia-Si ella no quiere dar explicaciones creo que lo mejor es que la dejen.

Ron volteo hacia donde se encontraba Viviana y se fue caminando hacia ella, cuando la tuvo en frente dijo:

Oh! Que vas a pensar de nosotros! Que somos unos chicos conflictivos! No creas…  
No te preocupes-Lo corto esta-En mi colegio pasa igual, es una característica propia de los seres humanos.

Hermione a quien aquella intromisión no parecía haberle hecho ni pizca de gracia, aun menos cuando Ron la había ignorado nuevamente dijo casi a gritos:

Bueno! ¿Quieres saber por que me quede?-Hermione se dirigía hacia Ron con un dedo acusador levantado-Por ti! Por eso me quede!  
Por mi?-Preguntó Ron que no daba crédito a sus oídos-¿A que te refieres?

Hermione, que se había dado cuenta de la imprudencia que había dicho quiso desviar el sentido de la misma:

Pues que me sentiría muy mal si por mi culpa tu reprobaras el año, porque, bueno Ron, todos sabemos que tu no eres muy aplicado-Dijo esta soltando una risita.  
Ah con que ¿te quedaste por compadecerme? ¿Porque no rindo solo eh?-Ahora era Ron quien hablaba casi a gritos-¡Pues no te fueras molestado! ¡No había necesidad de que te sacrificaras por este perdedor! Y si ya no tienes como humillarme más entonces me retiro a mi habitación a menos que no me consideres tampoco capaz de encontrarla!-Y sin esperar respuesta se fue directamente al dormitorio de los chicos.

Harry sabia que Hermione no se había quedado por eso, y al parecer Viviana también porque ninguno de los 2 hizo ninguno comentario, ambos se miraron por un momento y luego Harry subió tras Ron mientras Viviana subió tras Hermione, esperando que sus clases no fuesen tan activas ni problemáticas como esos dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 7: El Ojo Mecano:  
**  
El lunes por la mañana todos llegaron nuevamente muy temprano al Gran Comedor con la expectativa de sus clases de Intercambios Culturales. Harry y Ron habían bajado con Viviana y, luego de llevarla ese día a la Mesa de Profesores, se sentaron junto con todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. Hermione había bajado luego y estaba a unos cuantos bancos de Ron.

Luego del Desayuno la Profesora Macgonagall pasó por la Mesa repartiendo el horario de sus Clases de intercambios Culturales y, para sorpresa y alegría de Harry y Ron, eran los alumnos de 6to año los que tenían la primera clase, lamentablemente compartida con los de Slytherin. Así pues, luego de terminar su desayuno se dirigieron todos al Aula 11 que se encontraba en la Planta Baja donde, un año atrás Firenze, El Centauro, había dado sus clases de Adivinación.

En el aula ya se encontraba Viviana sentada sobre el Escritorio y con un montón de Pergaminos en las manos. Los alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco y ubicándose en sus asientos. Cuando todos hubieron entrado la puerta se cerró con fuerte golpe Viviana habló:

Buenos días chicos!-Dijo felizmente-Bienvenidos a su Primer Encuentro de Intercambio Mágico Cultural. Mi nombre es Viviana y voy a ser, más que su Profesora, su amiga y como los amigos deben conocerse haremos una dinámica de Conocimiento…  
Espero que no pretenda que nos levantemos y digamos nuestros nombres ¿Verdad?-Dijo de forma despectiva Malfoy quien se encontraba al final del aula.

Viviana con una sonrisa en los labios contesto tranquilamente:

No hay necesidad Señor Malfoy, mi Ojo lo averiguará por mi-Y sin mas se levanto del Escritorio y apunto el Ojo de su Anillo a Malfoy quien se quedo petrificado del Susto mientras, ante la mirada asombrada de todos, un destello Blanco salía directamente de la Pupila del Ojo Mágico y atravesaba ambos ojos de Draco. Por un momento todos creyeron que Viviana había hechizado a Malfoy, pero luego de unos segundos la Luz Blanca desapareció y esta habló nuevamente con Voz tranquila:

Nombre: Draco Malfoy, Padres: Narcisa Black de Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy, hermanos: No, Cantidad de Maldad en la Sangre: Abundante. Tipo de Sangre: Limpia, Sentimiento secreto…umm interesante Señor Malfoy ¿Quién lo Diría? Usted enamorado de…  
NOOO!-Grito Malfoy quien aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado-No hay necesidad…por favor.  
La clase entera se sorprendió al ver como Malfoy se comportaba y temblaba de miedo como si un terrible secreto hubiese estado a punto de revelarse. Sin embargo, fue Viviana quien retomo el hilo de la Clase:

Bien como podrán ver mi Anillo Mecano pude saber todo sobre ustedes, mucha más información que la que pude recopilar del Señor Malfoy, así que no hay necesidad que se presenten. Cuando yo decía lo de la Dinámica me refería a que ustedes me conocieran a mí. Así pues, en sus mesas encontrarán un Pergamino e el cual escribirán 1 Pregunta que quieran hacerme cada uno, si las preguntas son ofensivas o burlistas mi ojo se encargara de averiguar quien lo ha hecho así que absténganse de esto por favor-Y con un movimiento de su Anillo aparecieron frente a cada uno de los estudiantes una Hoja de Pergamino e donde cada uno comenzó a escribir su pregunta.

Pasaron 20 minutos cuando Viviana volvió a hablar:

Bueno supongo que ya todos escribieron su pregunta ¿cierto?-Hubo un murmullo total de aceptación-Bien hecho-Esta vez extendió su mano y, sin decir ningún hechizo todas las hojas volaron a sus manos- A ver…veamos, de todas esta elegiré 5 Preguntas para contestar y en la Próxima Clase el resto tendrá su respuesta…Oh! Ésta está muy interesante:

¿Es cierto que el Ojo mágico del ExAuror Alastor Moody fue hecho en su Colegio: Pues si, es cierto, nuestro Director fue el encargado de fabricarlo, el Ministro de Magia Europeo de ese entonces hizo la Petición Formal cuando el señor Moody perdió su ojo en una Batalla con los Mortifagos. Su ojo esta basad en la misma Magia Antigua que nuestros Anillos Mecanos.  
Aquí hay otra ¿Cómo son elegidos para ser Magos en su Colegio: una pregunta bastante interesante, pues verán tengo entendido que en Howarts los alumnos reciben una Carta donde les indican que han sido elegidos por sus dotes mágicos para estudiar en este Castillo. En nuestro caso es diferente, somos elegidos por el Llamado del Cóndor; es decir, todos los 31 de Julio, El Cóndor Andino, que es el Ave Emblemática de Nuestra institución, recorre todo el Continente con su Canto, solo aquellos que logran entender en el Canto el llamado a Formar parte de Nuestro Colegio son elegidos para estudiar en él. Los muggles solo oyen el ruido normal del Ave en cambio nosotros escuchamos claramente estas palabras: Has sido elegido para mantener viva la esencia de nuestra Magia porque en tus venas corre la Sangre de Brujas y Hechiceros, en una semana el Águila Real vendrá por ti. Y así el Águila Real que es como decir el Expreso de Howarts nos recoge para llevarnos a las Profundidades del Amazonas en donde reside nuestro Colegio. Los Decanos se encargan de reunirse con nuestros padres y explicarles cuando se da el caso de que ellos so Muggles.

Todos parecían muy impresionados al ver lo diferente que podían ser sus mundos. Sien embargo, escuchaban atento pues no querrían perderse detalle alguno de aquel relato.  
Aquí tenemos otra ¿Poseen ustedes un Ministerio de Magia: Pues en cierta forma si, con la diferencia de que no se llama Ministerio de Magia sino Ministerio de Hechicería; En todo el continente existe Tres Ministerios de Hechicería que trabajan en conjunto; 1 se encuentra en México que coordina todo lo relacionado con Centroamérica, otro en República Dominicana donde coordinan todos los países del Caribe y uno de ellos se encuentra en Venezuela que trabaja con todo el Continente Sudamericano. A pesar de ser tres solo existe un Ministro que es elegido por los Miembros de las Juntas Directivas de los Tres Colegios Latinoamericanos.  
Bien…veamos, esta dice ¿Es usted la única enviada por Intercambio: No verán, como ya les comente existen Tres Colegios igual que acá, un Representante de cada Colegio ha sido enviado a Cada una de las Instituciones Europeas, en mí caso me ha tocado Howarts pero mis otros 2 compañeros han sido enviados a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Al final del Intercambio Cultural se hará una Fiesta que, según tengo entendido, será en este Castillo donde demostraremos que tanto hemos avanzado en nuestros conocimientos así que queda de nuestra parte demostrar que hemos aprendido bastante.  
Esta es la última pregunta que leo el día de hoy ¿Tiene Novio?-Ante aquella pregunta todos echaron a reír y Viviana no pudo evitar sonrojarse-Jaja pues la verdad no creo que eso tenga nada que ver con e Intercambio Cultural…  
Pero podría decirnos ¿No?-La interrumpió Ron y Hermione supuso quien había hecho aquella pregunta.  
Pues…la verdad no tengo-Se levanto del escritorio y dijo-Bueno chicos espero que esta clase haya sido de su gusto, nos vemos la próxima semana! Hasta luego!...ah Harry quisiera que te quedarás por favor, todos los demás retírense.

La clase en pleno salió sin poder comentar lo interesante que resulto aquella primera clase y no podía esperar la segunda. Pero no todos los alumnos estaban muy contentos; en la puerta Hermione espero a que Ron saliera para detenerlo de inmediato:

Muy linda tu pregunta Ronie-Hermione trataba de controlar su voz-Tu si que te tomas en serio el intercambio cultural ¿Cierto?-y sin esperar respuesta alguna se marcho. Apenas llevaban la primera clase y ya Hermione detestaba a Viviana tanto como al profesor Snape.

**Capitulo 8: El Baile Latino:  
**  
Las siguientes semanas las clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera, pero el mecanismo ya no era con hojas de Pergaminos y preguntas escritos sino que las formulaban directamente. En una de las clases donde, al parecer, los estudiantes habían pasado la semana elaborando minuciosas preguntas, Viviana no pudo evitar felicitarlos por su interés:

La verdad me sorprende mucho que les interese tanto la Magia Latinoamericana, pero me imagino que aún tendrán muchas preguntas que hacer…  
¿Podría decirnos porque razón se produjo este intercambio?-Preguntó Hermione con un tono antipático-Porque debe haber un motivo ¿No?  
Pues desde luego hay una razón-Contesto Viviana que no detecto aquel sentimiento en la pregunta-Verán el Profesor Dumbledore visitó a nuestro Ministro de Hechicería…  
Pero tengo entendido que Dumbledore se reunió fue con el Director de tu Colegio-la interrumpió Hermione de mala gana.  
Exacto, nuestro Director El Profesor Luis Zerpa es también el Ministro de nuestro Continente, él y Dumbledore lucharon por muchos años juntos contra las fuerzas del Mal, pero por motivos mas fuertes ambos tuvieron que separar sus caminos, a nuestro Director le delegaron la tarea de fundar en Latinoamérica una estructura mágica sólida basada en los principios ancestrales de nuestra Hechicería mientras que el Profesor Dumbledore se puso a la Cabeza de este Colegio. Hace un par de meses el Profesor Dumbledore nos visitó en nuestro Colegio y le entregó una Propuesta a nuestro Director en donde los Tres Colegios Europeos de Magia invitaban a los Colegios Latinoamericanos a un Intercambio Cultural, la cual fue aceptada y, al igual que Tres Magos Europeos se encuentran en este momento en nuestros Colegios, Tres Hechiceros Latino nos encontramos en Europa.

Esta vez fue Lavender Brown quien levantó la mano-Eh… disculpe pero ¿De que están hechos sus anillos? Porque…bueno nuestras varitas tiene en su núcleo partes de Criaturas Mágicas.

Verá Srita. Brown-Dijo Viviana mientras mostraba su anillo-En nuestro caso se nos hace imposible usar Varita por el simple hecho de que ellas están hechas de Madera de Árbol y nuestra enseñanza mágica se basa en la convivencia directa y armónica con la Naturaleza. Por el contrario los anillos están hechos de la Garra del Cóndor por lo tanto su núcleo también poseen partes de animales mágicos y el Ojo Mecano esta hecho de la Piedra del Tepuy; montañas que son los Guardianes del Bosque. Además nos ayudan a controlar la Magia Negra porque actúan como neutralizadores-Y con un movimiento de su anillo una bandada d Aves de Vistosos Colores salieron volando, produciendo un gran: ¡Ohhhhh!.

La última pregunta del Día la hizo Harry:

Disculpe pero ¿Sus Institutos también son Castillos?.  
Oh! No! en lo absoluto, los Castillos llaman mucho la Atención, nuestros Institutos se encuentran en Grandes formaciones naturales que nos brindan contacto mágico así como protección, pues solo aquellos que han oído el Llamado del Cóndor pueden ver la Entrada al Colegio.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba la culminación de otra Clase. Sin embargo, Viviana los detuvo a todos:  
Antes de que se vayan quisiera darles unas informaciones: Como bien les comenté al principio del Año, los Intercambios Culturales terminarán con una Fiesta, y, bueno-Viviana lanzó una mirada pícara a toda la clase-Nosotros los latinos somos un poco… fiesteros y queda de mi parte demostrar que ustedes saben bastante de los Latinos, no solo de la Magia sino de nuestras costumbres, así que les agradeceré que esta tarde, luego de sus clases nos encontremos en el Gran Comedor y allí les explicare más detenidamente a que me estoy refiriendo! Buenos días!

Y sin más, todos se fueron retirando, aunque tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione no parecían haber entendido del todo. Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a hablarse porque Harry los amenazó con echarles una Maldición si seguían como Perros y Gatos.

¿A que crees que se refería con eso de Fiesteros?-Le preguntaba Harry a sus amigos.  
Bueno tengo entendido que los Latinos son mucho menos recatados que Los Ingleses debido al Clima generalmente Tropical que reina en su Continente, sin embargo no capte del todo a que se refería, ¡Espero que no pretenda convertir a Howarts e un Hervidero de Gritos y Bochinche!-Sentencio Hermione.  
Pues sea lo que sea espero que no sea muy cansón porque esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch.

A las 6 de la Tarde todo los de 6to Año ya se encontraban en el Gran Salón, cuyas mesas habían sido pegadas a la pared dejando en medio un espacio considerable. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron ya todo el resto se encontraban allí. Viviana que se encontraba e medio de aquel espacio dijo:

Bien! Creo que ya estamos todos! Por favor siéntense-Y con un sutil movimiento de su Anillo aparecieron unos cuantos cojines en donde uno a uno se sentaron-Pues ya que estamos todos cómodos les comentaré que es lo que tenemos en mente…  
Esto no me suena nada bien-Comento Ron quien aún sentía mucho dolor por el recién entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
Como ya les dije, la Clausura de los Intercambios será un Baile y para ello es necesario que todos y cada uno de ustedes aprendan los Bailes Latinos más comunes y ese día demuestren que los Europeos también tienen sabor la hora de bailar-Todo el Salón se encontraba en un Silencio total, a nadie le hacia gracia tener que bailar y mucho menos música extranjera. Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta pues aún recordaba la cantidad de veces que había pisado a Parvati Patil en 4to año-Lo primero que necesito saber es si ¿Conocen algún tipo de Baile Latino?... Si Logbotton?.

Para la sorpresa de todos fue Neville quien levanto la mano y con voz trémula dijo:

El Me-merengue.  
Muy bien!-Contesto Viviana-El merengue es uno de los Bailes más comunes y es el Fuerte de la Escuela Centroamericana de Magia Maxalco que, según tengo entendido tiene su representante en la Escuela de Beauxbatons…  
No me quiero imaginar a Fleur Delacour bailando Merengue-Comento Ron por l bajo y Hermione le dio un codazo en el estomago para que se callara.  
así también encontramos que la Escuela Caribeña Guanco posee mucha experiencia en lo que refiere a una música denominada Regaetton y cuyo representante esta en la Escuela Durmstrang…  
Yo conozco ese baile!-Grito de repente Parvati-Es un baile muy sensual en donde se requiere que la chica tenga mucho movimiento en la cintura-Todos la miraban con burla y ella se excuso-Lo…lo se porque tengo familia viviendo en el Caribe.  
Tiene toda la razón-Le dijo Viviana-Pero a nosotros nos debe interesar nuestro Fuerte que es La Salsa, los estudiantes de La Escuela de Brujería Suramericana Centella, somos expertos en cuanto a la Salsa se refiere y el día de la Fiesta cada uno de nosotros demostrará cuanto ha enseñado a los estudiantes así que, si queremos demostrar a Beauxbatons y a Durmstrang quienes somos los mejores debemos ponernos en práctica-Y con estas palabras agio su anillo y de la nada apareció una larga lista de nombre-Aquí tengo el nombre de todos los Estudiantes de 6to Año quienes serán los encargados de dar la demostración, yo misma lo uniré por pareja…  
¿Por pareja?-Dijo Ron sin entender-¿Ella misma va a hacer las parejas? Esto no me gusta nada y si no baile un Vals sencillo mucho menos bailare una Salsa Latina!.  
No seas pesimista Ron!-Le espeto Hermione-No debemos cerrarnos a nuevas experiencias…  
Hermione Granger hará pareja con Draco Malfoy-Se escucho que decía la voz de Viviana.  
¿QUE?-Gritaron a su vez Malfoy y Hermione.  
Les recuerdo que estas son parejas de Baile y que son Irrevoclabes y por consiguiente Irrenunciables-Sentencio la voz de Viviana ante esta reacción mientras Hermione y Malfoy se veían con asco.  
No seas pesimista Hermione-Se burlaba Ron por lo bajo-No debemos cerrarnos a nuevas experiencias…  
Ron Weasley con Pansy Parkinson y por Ultimo harry Potter con Lavender Brown. Bien estas son las parejas, los espero el próximo Sábado cuando será nuestra Primera Clase de Baile. Hasta Entonces!-Y con estas palabras Viviana Salió del Gran Comedor dejando a todas aquellas parejas en Schok.

**Capitulo 9: Salsa Europea:  
**  
Al menos a ti te toco alguien de tu misma Casa-Le comentaban Hermione y Ron a Harry en la Sala Común el Sábado por la mañana antes de bajar a su Primera clase de Baile-Malfoy no ha dejado de mirarme con mas repugnancia que nunca y Parkinson si parece más animada de bailar con Ron.  
Prefiero bailar con un Trols que use un Tu-Tu de Balet antes de bailar con esa Pansy cara de idi-Dijo Ron de mala gana mientras sus amigos no podían contener la risa.

Resignados a su desgracia, Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron junto con el resto de alumnos de 6to rumbo al Gran Comedor. Al llegar Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; Un Radio Reproductor con 4 Bocinas del tamaño de la Profesora Macgonagall se encontraban en medio del Comedor junto a Dumbledore quien hablaba por lo bajo con Viviana y, al cerciorarse de la presencia de los alumnos pasó a su lado y los saludó con la mano. Mientras tanto Viviana les hacia señas para que se acercarán:

Bienvenidos otra vez!-Dijo muy contenta, ese día no llevaba la túnica Blanca sino una Falda de Azul Jeans junto con una Blusa de color Rosa Claro, pero con su Anillo Mecano brillando en su dedo-¿Qué les parece? Bueno tenemos que trabajar con música para poder bailar y…

Pero Hermione no pudo soportar lo que veía y la interrumpió:

Pe-pe-pero en Historia de Hogwarts dice que dentro del Castillo no se puede utilizar ningún tipo de equipos eléctricos ni nada parecido.  
Vera Señorita Granger-Contesto Viviana con toda calma-He hablado con el Profesor Dumbledore y el accedió amablemente a quitar los Encantamientos que protegen al Gran Comedor de la utilización de Equipos Electrodomésticos y me ha permitido utiliza este-Señalo al Reproductor-para nuestras prácticas, así que no hay ningún problema! Bien por favor siéntese un momento.

Todos tomaron asiento, pero Viviana volvió a hablar:

No no no! No de forma desordenada! Por favor siéntese con sus parejas correspondientes por favor y Gracias!

Hermione se quedo donde estaba pues era costumbre que fuese el Caballero quien se moviera pero luego recordó que Malfoy no era un caballero y se desplazó hacia donde este se encontraba, se sentó a su lado y no dijo absolutamente nada. Por otro lado Ron tuvo que separarse un poco de Pansy porque ella se acercaba halando su cojín hacia él. Cuando todos estuvieron ubicados en parejas, Viviana volvió a hablar:

Muy Bien! así me gusta! Bueno lo primero que quiero es que identifiquen la música, esto que van a escuchar es Salsa interpretada por Oscar de León, escuchen por favor-Y con un movimiento de su Anillo el Radio se encendió, la melodía propia de la Salsa comenzó a sonar:

_Se que tu no quieres que yo a ti te quiera  
Siempre tú me esquivas de alguna manera  
Si te busco por aquí me sales por allá  
Lo único que yo quiero no me hagas sufrir más  
_  
Los chicos no pudieron evitar contagiarse con la música y comenzaron a moverse sentados sin saber lo que hacían. Harry se movía con la misma gracia que un Elefante de un lado hacia el otro, mientras Pansy Parkinson pegaban brinquitos desde su asiento. Todos se quedaron nuevamente quietos cuando Viviana volvió a hablar:

Por lo visto, muchos de ustedes han tenido el contagio de la música, sin embargo esto es solo el Primer Paso, ahora falta ver como se mueven al ritmo de la música y eso lo vamos a hacer de forma individual. Quisiera que uno a uno fuese pasando y al yo colocar la música realice los movimientos que su cuerpo y su oído le indiquen…Bien ¿Quién es el primero?.

En vista de que nadie se movía Viviana opto por elegirlos ella misma:

Ron Weasley, ¿podrías por favor pasar?

Ron se levanto casi temblando y al llega al centro del Salón donde todos los ojos estaban puestos en él no pudo evitar ponerse del color de su cabello. Acto siguiente Viviana realizo un movimiento con su Anillo y la música comenzó a sonar pero esta vez fue Maelo Ruiz quien canto:  
_  
Se que algún día te haré falta mi amor  
Y no lo digo por despecho aunque parezca  
Te equivocaste al elegir entre él y yo  
Pero te vas a arrepentir la vida entera  
_  
Ron, sin saber por que razón, comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro como si debajo de los pies tuviese trozos de carbón encendido. Si bien no tenía ninguna gracia bailando fue el que mejor lo hizo: Después de él uno a uno fue pasando y todos demostraban claramente que nunca en su vida habían oído esa música. Harry comenzó a brincar de un lado al otro como si fuese una presentación de Balet Clásico mientras Hermione se movía como si estuviese muy agitada luego de una carrera. Afortunadamente, como ninguno sabía cual era la forma correcta del baile ninguno se comenzó a reír de nadie. Luego de casi 2 horas de ver los extraños movimientos de los alumnos Viviana dijo que ya era suficiente por ese y despacho a todos los alumno que salían muy animados creyendo que habían hecho una Gan Presentación. Viviana se ahorro los comentarios y se imaginó como la pasarían a la hora de practicar e Regaetton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 10: Salsa Magica y Merengue Irritante:  
**  
Pues no estuvo nada mal ¿No creen?-Decía Ron luego que todo los felicitaran por su particular actuación-Después de todo la música es bastante buena.  
Por ahora es buena-Lo corrigió Hermione-Espera a que tengamos que bailar en parejas y verás.  
Pues yo no lo veo tan complicado-Comentaba Harry mientras bajaban a su segunda sesión de Clases de Baile.

Ese día comenzarían a practicar con parejas, al llegar nuevamente al Salón Viviana les indico que se colocaran en Parejas pues aquel día practicarían de esa manera. La primera pareja n pasar fue Ron y Pansy quien se sentía como una Reina al compartir el Baile con el mejor Bailarín del Mundo. La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y esta vez fue demasiado obvio el descontrol; Pansy daba vueltas como loca mientras Ron hacia los mismos saltos de la última vez con una gracia totalmente perdida. Viviana que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos detuvo la Música y les indico a la pareja que se sentará para luego comenzar a hablar:

Chicos, escuchen por favor, yo se que ustedes han hecho grandes esfuerzos, sin embargo es necesario que sepan que, cuando se baila en pareja, debe haber un control entre las personas que la conforman, por ejemplo…Ron ¿Quisieras ayudarme con la demostración?-Ron se levanto de un salto y se puso ante Viviana mientras Hermione se los comía con los ojos.

No, pero lo haremos a mi manera-Y sin dar mas explicaciones apunto su Anillo a los pies de Ron y luego aparecieron una pequeñas trenzas de color Dorado alrededor de sus zapatos-Le he colocado un Encantamiento Bailador a Ron para que ustedes puedan ver como se hacer realmente, observen-Apunto su Anillo al Radio y comenzó la música de nuevo. Esta vez fue un Tema del Grupo Los Adolescentes el que sonó:

_Con la travesura de mi Padre  
Nueve meses tuve yo  
Con la agonía de mi madre  
Ella sufría con Dolor_

Viviana y Ron bailaban la Salsa de una Forma Única, hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia los lados, las vueltas infaltables en el Baile, aunque había un detalle que solo Hermione pudo notar: Ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas. El baile se desarrollaba con mucha emoción; Ron coordinaba los pies de una forma inigualable mientras Viviana no perdía la sutileza en ningún momento. De repente todos comenzaron a hacer barra con las palmas y no perdían ni un detalle de los movimientos.

Aquel día no hubo otro tema de conversación que la forma espectacular de aquel Baile extranjero. Las 3 siguientes clases Ron y Viviana siguieron siendo la Pareja Guía mientras los demás los seguían, en primera instancia con la vista y luego intentando realizar los pasos. Las parejas mas adelantadas sin duda alguna fue la de Harry con Lavender; incluso habían desarrollado unas vueltas muy particulares que todos los demás trataban de seguir. Todos coincidían en que la Pareja más atrasada era Hermione y Malfoy, pero no solo por el hecho de la repulsión que se tenían ambos sino porque Hermione no perdía de vista cualquier movimiento entre la Pareja Viviana-Ron. Malfoy se quejaba constantemente de los pisones de Hermione y de su Baja Calidad hasta en los bailes.

Debes de concentrarte en el Baile-Le aconsejaba Harry luego de la última clases-Olvida por un momento que es Malfoy y dedícate solo a baliar!.  
Para ti es fácil decirlo-Le reprocho Hermione desde su butaca-Tú y Lavender son los más adelantados.

Harry no contesto, ese día tendrían prácticas de Merengue pues Viviana quería que tuviesen una Visión General de todos los Bailes Latinos, así que se levantó junto a su amiga y se dispusieron a bajar de nuevo a la Pista de Baile. Ron había bajado poco antes para que le cambiaran el Hechizo por uno de Merengue. Al llegar ocuparon sus puestos y esperaron pacientes a la demostración. Viviana ya le había hecho el Hechizo a Ron y se disponía a encender el Reproductor. Luego se dirigió a toda la clase:

El merengue es mucho más fácil que la Salsa, generalmente, son 2 o 3 pasos los que se manejan y al prioridad son las vueltas. A continuación escucharan a Olga Tañon, atención por favor mientras Ron y yo realizamos la demostración:

_Hay que tener cuidao con ese tipo  
Se pasa en la esquina Puquilato ¿Y por que?  
Lo que quieres es pasar el rato  
Usa un antifaz pa disimular  
_  
Viviana y Ron realizaron este Baile con toda la Gracia y la emoción que requiere y todos confirmaron que, realmente, es mucho más fácil que la Salsa, así que, al finalizar aquella clase, fue mucho el avance que se obtuvo de las parejas. No obstante, Hermione y Malfoy seguían siendo la pareja más mala.

No comprendo ¿porque no utiliza a otra persona?-Le comentaba Hermione a Harry luego de su Clase de Merengue-¿Es que acaso siente algo por Ron? ¿Acaso pretende enamorarlo con sus bailes exuberantes? La verdad no entiendo, afortunadamente solo queda la Clase de Regaetton y la Fiesta, después d eso nos olvidamos de los bailes latinos y de la Sangre Inestable!.  
¡Hermione!-La reprendió Harry-¿Qué son esos comentarios? Me parecen de muy mal gusto además ella no tiene nada con Ron…  
¿Cómo lo sabes?-Inquirió Hermione, pero no dejo que contestará-¡Aja! Tú eres su cómplice! Sabes que ellos tienen algo y me lo ocultan ¿Cierto?.

Harry, que ya estaba fastidiado de aquella conversación, la termino con una estocada contra Hermione:

¿Y que si tiene algo? Después de todo tú y él no son nada-Y sin esperar respuesta se marcho dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta.

**Capitulo 11: Magia Natural:  
**  
La ultima clase de Bailes despertó en todos una ansiedad y curiosidad avivada por una carta que recibió Parvati de su Familiar que vivía en el Caribe donde le explica que era un Baile que estaba muy de Moda y que, de los 3 (Merengue, Salsa y Regaetton) era el mas común en los jóvenes. Así pues, ese día todos esperaban la Demostración que, sin lugar a dudas, la daría Ron y Viviana. Sin embargo, Hermione no se animaba con la idea de verlos a ambos en un Baile Sensual así que ese día fue la ultima en bajar. Al llegar, fue directamente hacia su desagradable pareja que no dio señales de notar su presencia. Cuando esta ocupó su lugar Viviana comenzó a hablar, esta vez, con mayor seriedad.

En el día de hoy practicaremos el último baile latino que presenta el cronograma, sin embargo, quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro; El hecho de que este sea un Baile considera Sensual no da pie a que, bajo ningún concepto, intenten propasarse con sus parejas…  
Como si me interesara propasarme con la Sangre Sucia-Comento Malfoy sin importarle que Hermione estuviera presente.  
Tanto las damas como los caballeros deben respetarse, quizás con la presentación lo vean como un acto bastante descarado, pero quiero que sepan que es solo un baile y que, por consiguiente, no es en ningún momento indicio de injurias. Así pues comencemos con la demostración…Ron ¿Me haces el honor?.

De inmediato Ron se levanto y se puso frente a su pareja de Baile. Hermione parecía menos tensa pues observo que, para aquella muestra, no era necesario que se tomaran de las manos. El rutinario movimiento del Anillo Mecano y, a continuación comenzó a sonar una melodía que era, sin duda, totalmente diferente de las anteriores; aquel ritmo contagiaba movimiento, sensualidad, emoción y calor al mismo tiempo. No tenía una letra del todo definida, pero eso no importaba, con la música era suficiente para que todos coincidieran en que aquel era, sin duda, el mejor baile latino. Esta vez fue Daddie Yankee quien sonó:

_Zúmbale al Mambo pa que mi gata prenda los motores  
Zúmbale al Mambo pa que mi gata prenda los motores  
Zúmbale al Mambo pa que mi gata prenda los motores  
Que se preparen que lo que viene es pa que le den Duro  
_  
Aquella era una letra que no tenía ningún sentido común, pero nadie estaba pendiente de la lógica sino de los movimientos que hacia su pareja Guía; Ron parecía que solo la admiraba mientras ella le demostraba la belleza de todo su cuerpo, subía y bajaba mientras movía las caderas, en ocasiones temblaba de una manera asombrosa. Todos miraban absortos, nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlos pues reflejaban una inspiración absoluta. Pero una chica de cabellos alborotados acababa de salir del Salón con lágrimas en los ojos y, por lo visto, ninguno se percató de su ausencia.

¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione?-Le preguntaba Ron a Harry luego de terminar su clase-Se ha perdido una Súper Clase! ¿Viste como se movía? Esos si que saben moverse!.  
No lo se-Contesto Harry pensativo-No vi. cuando salió, quizás fue durante la demostración porque Malfoy bailó con Pansy Parkinson y estuvo despotricando contra la irresponsabilidad de Hermione.  
quizás sea mejor que la busquemos, tenemos que hablar con ella, se ha estado comportando de forma muy extraña últimamente.

Y sin decir más se dirigieron a la Sala Común, pero no estaba allí y, por lógica debía encontrarse en la Biblioteca y, en efecto, ahí estaba. Los 2 amigos se acercaron a Hermione y esta, al percatarse de su presencia les dijo:

Supongo que han disfrutado mucho la clase, porque se veían muy animados-Y lanzó una mirada directa a Ron.

Ron, quien no notó el tono irónico de estas palabras comenzó a relatarle la sensación que se sentía al moverse y como la música penetraba en las venas, no dejo de realzar lo fácil que le resultó y de cómo le alegraba practicar directamente con su Maestra de Baile:

Es una experta, sin duda alguna es una experta-Decía mientras ponía ojos soñadores-La verdad no se porque se te ha hecho tan difícil Hermione, esto es mucho más sencillo que una Traducción de Runas Antiguas…  
Pues resulta-Lo cortó Hermione-Que me llama mucho más la atención las clases de Runas Antiguas que esos Bailes.  
El que tu no seas buena en Baile-Intervino Harry-No quiere decir que no sea una grata experiencia, mírame a mi! A pesar de todas las cosas que he pasado me alegra que la gente comente por los pasillos: "Harry Potter baila muy bien la Salsa Latina" y no es por arrogancia-Agregó al final.

De forma inesperada Hermione se puso de pie e ignorando completamente que se encontraba en la Biblioteca les grito casi al borde del llanto:

¡Pues no me interesa no saber Bailar! ¿Me importa un comino el Intercambio Cultural! Esa chica lo que ha hecho es llenarles la cabeza de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el mundo de la Magia! Díganme, de todo lo que han aprendido ¿Qué les ha sido útil?-Y sin esperar respuesta y pasando por alto la cara de perplejidad de la Bibliotecaria salio corriendo dejando a Ron y a Harry sin habla por un momento. Después de recobrar el sentido se disponían a salir corriendo tras ella cuando Harry tomó por el brazo a su amigo y le dijo:

Deja que yo hable con ella, espera aquí y vuelve dentro de media hora a la Sala Común, creo que es lo mejor-Y dejando a su amigo sin entender se marcho tras la pista de Hermione.

La alcanzó cuando esta se disponía a subir a los dormitorios y, al igual que lo había hecho anteriormente, la tomo por el brazo de la forma mas prudente posible para no despertar miradas y murmullos entre el resto de alumnos de Gryffindor y la llevo a unas butacas vacías que se encontraban retirados de todos, ambos se sentaron y Harry comenzó a hablar, esta vez de forma muy severa:

Me puedes explicar que rayos te pasa, últimamente te la pasas de mal humor y huyendo de nosotros!  
Es que…tu no lo entiendes Harry, esto no tiene ningún sentido! Yo imaginaba el Intercambio Cultural como una interacción de Hechizos, la Historia mágica Latinoamericana y cosas así, no esto de estar bailando y haciendo Fiestas! Afortunadamente todo termina el Sábado próximo.  
Hermione, esas cosas que tu nombras las puedes encontrar en los libros! Ahora bien ¿Pueden los libros enseñarte esto del Baile? La experiencia es totalmente diferente! Estamos rompiendo los esquemas! Piensa que después de esto seremos nosotros los encargados de transmitir todos estos conocimientos con el resto del Colegio!-Harry miró a su amiga para brindarle ánimo-Yo se que tu puedes lograrlo si te lo propones, mira que no todo es lo que parece.

El retrato se abrió y por él entró Ron, Harry se levantó de su butaca y se disponía a irse a acostar cuando recordó algo, se volteo hacia Hermione y le dijo:

Ah… y en cuanto a que si esto nos ha sido útil recuerda que la Magia va más allá de lo sobrenatural, a veces las cosas más simples también son mágicas y actúan como lazos entre las personas…Buenas Noches!

Capitulo 12: Parejas Modelos:

La semana transcurrió sin nada nuevo que contar; el Viernes se suspendieron las clases para poder decorar el Gran Comedor, los alumnos no hacían otra cosa que hablar de la Fiesta, Peeves se paseaba por el Castillo cantando Salsas y Merengues con letras cambiadas y groseras, se corrían los rumores de que la Profesora Mcgonagall haría una Demostración Especial de Baile Escocés con Hagrid y que Dumbledore había contratado a un Grupo de Duendes para que tocarán los instrumentos.

El sábado en la mañana todos los alumnos habían sido convocados par recibir a las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang junto con sus Tutores Latinos quienes llegaron en un solo Carruaje, (esta vez de dimensiones normales); de él bajaron 10 Personas de las cuales 2 eran adultos, se acercaron a la Entrada del Castillo en donde el Colegio en pleno se encontraba. Dumbledore haciendo honor a su educación los hizo pasar por en medio de la multitud y los condujo hacia los terrenos del Castillo donde había sido colocada una especia de Carpa para que los invitados pudiesen descansar y prepararse para el Baile Central de la Noche.

Al llegar las 7 de la Noche todos los estudiantes estaban en las Puerta de Roble del Gran Comedor esperando poder observar la decoración del lugar así como el Baile en pleno aunque no pudiesen participar en él. Los alumnos de 6to ya estaban preparados; lucían sus Túnicas de Hogwarts debajo de las cuales cargaban las de Gala y se encontraban acompañados por Viviana. Harry y Ron se encontraban de primeros en la fila donde los tenían ordenados mientras Hermione se encontraba casi de última con una mirada clara de resignación

Cuando ya casi eran las 7 y media de la noche, Dumbledore apareció escoltando a las Delegaciones; se dirigió directamente al Gran Comedor, con un movimiento de su varitas se abrieron las puertas y todos pudieron observar la decoración completa: 2 de las mesas habían sido retiradas para dejar en medio un espacio, donde se encontraba normalmente la Mesa de Profesores había sido habilitada una Pequeña Tarima y el Techo encantado lucia ese Día como una Bola de Colores de Disco gigante.

Los estudiantes de 6to Año de Hogwarts ya estaban preparados y cuando el Profesor Dumbledore les indicó entraron de manera ordenada tras Viviana quien ese día cargaba de nuevo su túnica Blanca junto con el Anillo Mecano cuyo Ojo se detenía en cada uno de los detalles del Salón. Al llegar donde se encontraban los invitados Viviana se separó del Grupo y les indicó que tomarán asiento, los Caballeros a un lado y las Damas al otro, de igual forma hicieron los alumnos de los Colegios invitados quedando en el centro del Escenario 6 personas: Dumbledore, los 2 Representantes y las 3 Estudiantes Latinas.

Bienvenidos todos al Castillo de Hogwarts-Dijo Dumbledore a los presente-Esta ha sido y será siempre su casa, ahora bien, quiero presentarles a las Personalidades que nos acompañaran en el día de Hoy y quienes también formarán parte del Baile…  
El Profesor Michelle Sapene, Subdirector de la Escuela Beauxbatons-Un hombre Alto y Delgado hizo señas con la mano a todos y se sentó en la Mesa de los Caballeros.  
El Profesor Marcus Smirnoff, Director encargado de la Escuela Durmstrang-Esta vez fue un Anciano bajo con Cabello blanco y ojos pequeños quien saludó y tomó asiento.

El resto fueron Profesores de Hogwarts; La Profesora Macgonagall, La Profesora Sprout, Hagrid, el Profesor de Encantamientos y, para sorpresa de muchos el Profesor Snape. Luego de que todos ocuparan sus lugares solo quedaron de pie los Tutores Latinos; Viviana rompiendo el hielo se dirigió a todo el Salón con voz retumbante:

Mi nombre es Viviana Mendoza, vengo de la Escuela Sudamérica de Hechicería Centella y soy la Tutora de Hogwarts-Los aplausos resonaron en el Gran Comedor.

Los otros 2 tutores también resultaron ser chicas; una de ellas era muy chica, no podía tener mas de 13 años pero se notaba muy segura de si, la otra era un poco mayor, cercana a los 20 años y un poco delgada. La primera en hablar fue la pequeña:

Mi nombre es Camila Hidalgo, vengo de la Escuela Centroamericana de Magia Maxalco y soy la tutora de la Escuela Beauxbatons-Nuevamente los aplausos sonaron.

M-mi nombre es Paula Araneda-Contesto la mayor un poco nerviosa-Vengo de la Escuela Caribeña Guanco y desarrolle mi Tutoría en la Escuela Durmstrang-Las palmas volvieron a sonar.

Bien-Dijo Viviana quien decidió tomar control del Baile-Vamos a nombrar a nuestras Parejas Modelos…  
¿Parejas Modelos?-Se preguntaron Harry y Ron por lo bajo.  
Las parejas Modelos serán 2 y representarán a todo el Colegio en un Baile Mixto de las 3 Disciplinas Vistas-Prosiguió Viviana-Las parejas de Hogwarts serán primeramente Harry Potter y mi persona y Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron aunque muy intrigados por la decisión. Ron de forma instintiva busco a Hermione en la esa de las Chicas pero no la encontró, nervioso llamó a Harry y le preguntó por ella:

Pues no la vi entrar, en realidad-Contestó Harry-Déjame ir a buscarla yo porque tu estas muy nervioso-Y sin decir más salió del Gran Comedor mientras nombraban a las parejas Modelos de los Colegios Invitados.

Harry fue instintivamente a la Biblioteca, pero antes de llegar consiguió lo que andaba buscando; hermione se encontraba en un aula vacía, evidentemente estaba llorando. Entró y se acerco sigilosamente a su amiga y, cuando se disponía a hablar ella se le adelantó:

¿Ya bailó Ron con la Tutora?-Pregunto entre sollozos.  
Eh…-Harry no supo contestar-¿Hermione que tienes? ¿Por qué estas así?  
Tu no lo entiendes Harry, yo…yo me he sacrificado por él, no me fui por él, pero él…él no lo nota, esta demasiado inspirado en sus clases de baile con la Tutora…  
Hermione…-La llamo Harry pero esta no lo oía.  
Yo se que no se lo dije directamente, pero no puede decir que no se dio cuenta…  
Hermione…-volvió a insistir Harry.  
Desde luego que la prefiere a ella, la ha preferido desde un principio, con la pregunta que le hizo de si tenia novio…  
Hermione ¿Puedes escucharme?  
Hermione volteó hacia su amigo y se disculpo en silencio. Harry retomó la conversación, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro:

Hermione esa pregunta la hice yo.  
¿Qué? No… no puede ser… Ron…él…-Balbuceo Hermione.  
Yo le dije a él que insistiera, además ella supo que fui yo ¿No viste cuando me llamó al terminar la clase? Las latinas son más directas ¿Sabes, desde ese día ella y yo nos vemos, por eso es que he mejorad tanto en el Baile ¡He tenido clases particulares con ella! Y créeme es realmente buena…  
Harry ¿Tu eres novio de Viviana?-Su amigo asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa-Pero Ron…él…ella…  
Entre ella y Ron solo existe una bonita amistad, ella es su confidente…  
¿Confidente? ¿Cómo que confidente? ¿Acaso yo no soy su amiga?  
Hay cosas que él no te podría confiar a ti, piénsalo y hazlo rápido porque te solicitan en la Pista de Baile y Ron te espera.  
¿Me espera? ¿A mi? Pero ¿Él no es pareja de Viviana? además yo no se bailar…  
Viviana es mi Pareja y Ron la tuya, ambos están iguales, ninguno sabe bailar, Ron solo lo ha hecho bien por el hechizo pero por su propia cuenta no sabe más que tu, te lo puedo asegurar, mira si te decides a no dejar a Ron solo en la Pista bajas, yo no me puedo demorar más-Y sin decir más Harry salio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 13: El Verdadero Quien-Ustedes-Saben (El Ultimo!)  
**  
Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor acababan de hacer su demostración los Alumnos de Durmstrang y por consiguiente les tocaba a ellos, en medio de la Pista ya lo esperaba Viviana que se había quitado la túnica y lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con perlas doradas. Harry caminó directo hacia ella y al encontrarse con su amigo en el pasillo le dijo entre labios: "Ya hable con ella" y continuo directo a su pareja.

De repente el Gran Comedor quedo en silencio, alguien había entrado en él, con un Vestido de Color Azul Celeste y unas lágrimas derramando por sus mejillas Hermione se dirigía a paso segura hacia donde se encontraba Ron que no podía evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz. Al encontrarse uno frente al otro y concientes de que todos los miraban Ron dijo:

Creí que mi Pareja me dejaría plantado.  
Eso nunca, nunca te dejaría.

Y sin decir más se tomaron de las manos que al inmediato contacto se entrelazaron y caminaron con gracia y soltura al Centro del Salón. Cuando las 2 parejas se encontraron preparadas el Anillo de Viviana volvió a brillar y la música comenzó a sonar, en ese momento un Merengue de Omar Enrique.

Harry y Viviana bailaban con toda la emoción del mundo, nadie podía negar que lo hacían como unos profesionales, pero los ojos de todos estaban puestos en Ron y Hermione quienes ignorando completamente la música se hablaban en susurro:

Creí que moriría antes de vivir este momento-Le decía Ron al oído.  
Yo creí que moriría sino llegaba este momento-Contesto ella aferrandose a él.  
Dime que no me dejarás…dímelo por favor-Ron se acercaba cada vez más a ella.  
Nunca te he dejado y ahora menos lo haré…Te Amo-Contesto ella mientras sentía su respiración en el rostro.  
Yo también-Y sin más sus labios se tocaron y el momento más mágico del mundo se creo, para ellos el tiempo se detuvo y el universo y las preocupaciones se redujeron a su amor infinito.

A nadie parecía importarle que no siguieran el verdadero ritmo, pues mientras Ron y Hermione seguían unidos en cuerpo y alma, Harry se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo; sus amigos estaban por fin junto y estaba bailando a la perfección mientras se hundía en aquellos ojos claros que le robaban el alma:

Parece que se van a quedar así para siempre-Comento Viviana que no había caído en cuenta de cómo la miraba Harry.  
Como me encantaría quedar así contigo-Y sin esperar respuesta se dejó llevar por su esencia de Flores Silvestres y la besó, sintió como si 2 mundos se encontraran, como si la sangre que corría por sus venas lo quemara, pero no le importaba, no le interesaba en absoluto morir en manos de aquellos labios pues así era como a cualquiera le gustaría morir, lleno de amor verdadero hasta el último segundo de tu vida.

Cuando por fin ambas parejas se dieron cuenta que estaban en un Baile y no en una cita a la luz de la Luna se sintieron muy apenados. No se sabía que de los 4 estaba más rojo, pero aquella incomodidad la eliminó Viviana que dijo:

Y aquí esta la sorpresa de la noche-Dirigió su anillo hacia la Tarima y luego, ante el asombro de todos la mismísima Olga Tañon se encontraba en el escenario preparada para deleitar a todos con sus canciones.  
Lo mejor será que utilicemos los Hechizos Bailadores para aprovechar la música en Vivo al máximo-Le dijo Hermione a Ron, e inmediatamente apunto con su Varita hacia los pies de su pareja y los suyos propios y dijo: **_Bailus._**

Bailaron como nunca, aquella noche se hizo interminable, pareja tras pareja se fueron incorporando a la Pista de Baile donde demostraron realmente haber aprendido a Bailar. La Profesora Macgonagall bailaba de una manera bastante movida con el Profesor Dumbledore, la Profesora Sprout meneaba las Caderas mientras Snape demostraba su habilidad en las vueltas, en el paso doble y en la Salsa.

La noche no podía ser más perfecta y luego de que Olga Tañon terminó de cantar, fue Desmemorizada y llevada nuevamente a su Vivienda, la Música siguió sonando, pero todos se detuvieron de repente pues Dumbledore había gritado ALTO!. Todos se voltearon hacia donde él estaba y dijo:

Es hora de bailar la Conga! Bueno en las Fiestas en donde íbamos Luis y yo siempre se bailaba-Dijo con total inocencia mientras todos reían a carcajadas.  
Bueno pues complazcamos al Profesor Dumbledore-Dijo Viviana altivamente, su Anillo volvió a brillar, pero se apagó de inmediato pues un Haz de Luz Blanca acababa de aparecer en la Tarima, un aleteo y la imagen de un Cóndor se vislumbró y a continuación un hombre apareció.  
Acaso pretendías bailar la Conga sin mi Dumbledore?-Habló aquel hombre a quien todos sorprendió.  
Oh en absoluto mi querido Profesor Luis ¡Enhorabuena! Muchachos les presentó al Ministro de Hechicería de Latinoamérica y el Caribe: El Profesor Luis Zerpa!-Dijo Dumbledore a todos quienes aplaudieron al recién llegado-A bailar entonces!

La Conga comenzó a sonar y todos comenzaron a imitar lo que hacían el Profesor Dumbledore, el Profesor Luis y las Tutoras, y la larga columna se fue formando mientras todos bailaban y realizaban los mismos movimientos que el Director. Hermione, quien iba delante de Ron sujetando por la cintura a Harry no aguanto comentar:

¿Cómo pudo aparecerse? Según Historia de Hogwarts…  
Hay cosas Señorita Granger que van más allá de lo que diga Historia de Hogwarts-Le susurro el Profesor Luis Zerpa-La música es Magia que une a las personas y la unión crea una Magia más fuerte y poderosa que es el motivo fundamental de este Intercambio, crear Amor puro y sincero que mantenga alejada la Maldad de nosotros. Esa es y será nuestra única arma contra Lord Voldemort.

Y sin realizar otro comentario todos siguieron disfrutando de la Conga y de la Vida y de lo hermoso que es aprender de otras culturas y unirnos entre nosotros, porque Lord Voldemort existe de verdad solo que en nuestro Mundo Muggle tiene otro nombre.


End file.
